


This is How it's Done

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gavin does not know how to jerk off. Michael shows him how to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How it's Done

It was a normal night in the Achievement Hunter office. Gavin was still editing the Minecraft Let’s Play, while Michael was laying on the couch waiting so he could tak the Brit. While the video was rendering, they talked about random things.

"So Mi-cool. I have a question for you" Gavin said in his obnoxious accent, turning his chair around to face the Jersey who was sprawled out on the couch. Michael raised in eyebrow and smirked. "Ask away then" he chuckled.

Gavin bit his lip, wondering if he was really going to say what he was about to say. “Um…never mind” he breathed nervously. It was on the tip of his tongue, he was just too afraid to even say it.

"Come on. Spit it out already. You can ask me anything" Michael reassured staring into the Brit’s beautiful emerald eyes. Gavin took a deep breath. "Howdoyoujerkoff?" he said quickly, hoping that Michael had heard him the first time.

The American gave him a confused look and sat up on the couch. “Say that again. Say it slower this time”. Michael was sure he had heard correctly, he just wanted Gavin to say it again.

Gavin looked Michael dead in the eyes. “How do you jerk off?” he said confidently. He saw the surprised look in his brown eyes and recoiled, expecting the Jersey to flip out on him. Instead, he watched as Michael stood up and walk over to the door, locking it. He turned around and walked over to his chair sitting down and spinning around to face the Brit. Gavin was shocked to find that the American was so calm about his question.

"You don’t know how to masturbate, do you?" Michael asked curiously. Gavin sighed and shook his head. "Not really. Like I’ve seen it in porn, but I’ve never actually done it" he admitted hanging his head. He was ashamed that he didn’t know how to rub one out, yet he is 24 years old.

"Hey" Michael murmured, placing his finger under Gavin’s chin tilting it up. "Don’t be embarrassed, Gav. I’m sure you’re not the only one who doesn’t know how." Michael paused as an idea struck him. "Do you want me to show you how?" he asked.

Gavin gasped and stared into the American’s deep brown eyes, wondering if he was actually serious. “A-Are you sure, Mi-cool?” Gavin whispered. Michael swallowed and nodded. “Yeah. If you want” he mumbled. Gavin thought about it. The fact that his best friend was asking to to help him jerk off was something out of the ordinary. But seeing as this would be a good experience for him, he thought it wouldn’t be so bad. He gulped. “Teach me, Mi-cool.”

Michael rolled his chair closer to the Brit. “So” he began, placing his hands on the arms of Gavin’s chair. “Where do you wanna start?” Gavin bit his lip. He raised his hands and cupped the ginger’s face, bringing his face closer. “I think I’ll start,” he murmured against his lips, “here.” They kissed each other slowly at first, just testing the waters. They then got more into it. Gavin ran his tongue along the bottom of Michael’s lip, asking for entrance which he was gladly accepted. Their tongues danced together, twisting and tangling around their saliva mixing in each other’s mouths. They made out heavily for a good while, panting into each other’s mouths. Michael placed his hands around the Brit’s waist pulling him closer.

A string of saliva connected their lips as they parted. Gavin climbed onto the Jersey’s lap and kissed him again, Michael gripping his hips tightly. He slid his hands under the brunette’s shirt feeling the soft hairs on his chest, his fingers tweaking his nipples. Gavin parted and moaned softly. “Michael” he rasped his hands squeezing his shoulders. The ginger smirked and kissed his neck, sucking bruises into his skin. Michael raised the Brit’s shirt, throwing it over his head. He leaned back and stared at Gavin’s tanned body. Michael smirked. “The hair makes you look really hot, Gavvy” he teased huskily. Gavin blushed and smiled back at him. “Ready for your lesson?” Michael asked seductively. Gavin nodded eagerly. “Take off your pants and sit in your chair” he instructed.

Gavin obeyed, climbing off his lap and undoing his shorts. As Gavin undressed, Michael whipped his own shirt over his head throwing it off to the side. The Jersey watched as Gavin slid his shorts down to his ankles kicking them off to the side, an obvious erection tenting the front of his underwear. Gavin slid them down as well, sighing as his cock was finally released. He then sat down in his chair, his dick standing up begging for attention.

Michael smirked. “Alright” he began huskily. “The first thing you do is to just tease yourself. That way you can see how long can you last.” He wrapped his hand around the Brit’s cock, stroking it gently Gavin moaning softly. “You’re really hard, Gav” he commented. “Then, start slow. You don’t want to cum just yet.” he murmured as he continued his slow pace. “You stroke from the base to the head just like this.” “Once you know you can hold it off for a little longer, then you can start stroking faster” he said, his hand stroking Gavin’s dick a little bit faster. “Ugh, Mi-cool” Gavin moaned as he gripped the arm rests of his chair. “You like that, don’t ya” Michael murmured huskily. “At this point, your precum will begin to form and drip down your cock. You can use that as a lubricant to make it easier on yourself.” Michael’s mouth watered as he watched the precum slide down Gavin’s dick. Not able to resist he leaned down and lapped it up.

"Mmm, you taste good, baby" Michael breathed huskily. Gavin’s breath picked up faster. "Finally when you’re just about to cum, stroke yourself faster" the Jersey said, pumping the Brit’s cock even faster. "Also don’t forget about your balls. They need attention too" Michael added, cupping the brunette’s balls squeezing them lightly. "Ahh Mi-cool! I’m gonna cum. Bloody hell I’m gonna cum!" Gavin panted as he thrusted into Michael’s hand. "Cum, Gav. Cum" Michael ordered. The Brit groaned as he spurted into the ginger’s hand.

As Gavin calmed down his breathing, Michael licked his hand clean moaning as he swallowed all of the Brit’s cum. “So” Michael piped up, “did you learn anything?” he teased huskily. Gavin opened his eyes and watched as the Jersey lick the last bit of his cum. “Yeah. I learned that now I want you to fuck me right now” he said as he stood up and pushed his chair away, getting onto his hands and knees on the floor. Michael groaned, standing up as he tore his jeans and boxers off. He knelt down behind the Brit. Gavin groaned as Michael kneaded his ass, squeaking when he slapped his cheeks. “Mi-cool!” Gavin gasped loudly. 

Michael chuckled wickedly. He spread his ass and licked his hole. Gavin moaned as he felt the ginger’s tongue dive deeper inside him. He gasped as he felt Michael push a finger into him. “Relax, Gav” the Jersey murmured as he pumped the digit inside him. Gavin moaned as it pumped inside him, bucking as he felt it hit is prostate. Michael removed the finger and spit in his hand, stroking his cock getting it ready before positioning the head at the Brit’s hole. Gavin gripped the carpet and bit his lips as he tried to adjust to the size. “Just relax, baby. Your boy is almost in” Michael assured. He took hold of his hips and thrusted all the way in. Gavin threw his head back and yelled. They were both thankful that everyone had already gone home.

Gavin took gulps of air as he tried to relax. Michael pressed kissed up his back leading them to the side of his face. Gavin turned his head and kissed his lips before parting and nodding his head. Michael sat up and began thrusting gently into him, moaning softly. Gavin moaned loudly as the ginger fucked him faster, their skin slapping loudly together. “Oh Michael that’s it. Ugh you’re so big. Fuck me harder. Please fuck me harder” Gavin panted. “You want me to fuck you hard like this, Gav?” he grunted as he pounded the Brit’s ass, his balls smacking hard against his cheeks. “Take it Gavin. Take it hard. Fuckin’ shit you’re so tight” he groaned huskily in his ear.

Gavin turned his head and kissed him again, their tongues twisting around each other panting into each other’s mouths. Michael pulled away and bit into his neck as he thrusted relentlessly into the Brit. “Oh bloody hell, Mi-cool!” Gavin gasped as he fell onto his forearms as he tried to hold on. Michael thrusted furiously into him, his hips a blur as he fucked him. “Fucking take it, baby. God you feel so good” Michael whispered in his ear.

They kept going for what seemed like hours. The Achievement Hunter office was filled with the sound of skins slapping, heavy panting, calling each other’s names, and loud moans and groans as well as filled with the smell of sweat and sex. Gavin gasped as he felt Michael hit his prostate. “Oh right there!”he gritted. “Right here?” the Jersey replied as he thrusted wildly into his spot. “Yes there! Oh God I’m gonna cum!” Gavin panted as he felt his orgasm approaching fast. “I’m right there, Gav. Fuck here I come, oh shit!” Michael strained as he too felt his orgasm coming. He reached around and stroked his cock fast.

"FUCK!!" They both shouted as they came. Michael filled his ass with his seed and Gavin came into the American’s hand. They panted hard as they tried to regain their breaths. Gavin sighed as he felt Michael pull out of him, shivering as he felt his cum leaking out. Michael grabbed the tissues off of Jack’s desk and cleaned his hand as well as Gavin’s hole.

The two stood up and reached for their clothes, pulling them on. Gavin shook his computer and seeing that the video was done rendering, he saved the file to his computer. After spraying the room with air freshener so it wouldn’t smell suspicious, Michael grabbed the Brit’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. They kissed for a while before pulling apart and resting their foreheads against each other.

"Did you learn everything that you need to know, Gav?" Michael teased. Gavin laughed and pecked his lips. "Yes. You were a great teacher, Mr. Jones." Michael snickered. "Shut up" he joked.


End file.
